


Modern Magic

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: Oliver thinks Slade kills Felicity but she doesnt actually stay dead





	Modern Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this has been rolling around in my head for three days now and I just had to get it out. I'm going to leave this one as a one shot

5 years prior Oliver held Felicity in his arms on the cold cement as she bled out from the knife Slade buried in her stomach. "O-Oliver, I'm g-gonna be ok. I love you."

" No! No, Felicity stay with me. Please. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You're gonna be ok. I promise you. " Her head rolled to the side and the light left her eyes.

Oliver cradled her body against his chest and sobbed on the ground. Diggle found him an hour later still holding her body to his chest, with no more tears left to give.

* * *

 

Present day

Oliver was in Texas for a conference and craving a cup of coffee. He saw a familiar flash of blond hair but waved it off because there was no way his Felicity was alive when he held her dead, broken body against him for two hours 5 years ago. She died in his arms on that cold floor.

Felicity had spent the last 5 years trying to track down Oliver. She wanted to tell him about how she came back without a Lazarus pit and she wanted him to hold her again. She was in Texas, headed home to Starling when she saw him step out of a conference building, and she realized he may have moved on, and wouldn't want her anymore so she turned and ran into the nearest alley and cried like she hadn't cried in years. She had found him. But what if he didnt want her? What if he was happy again?

Oliver dismissed the blond hair and walked towards the hotel. Passing by an alley, he heard someone crying. Knowing if Felicity were alive, she would want him to make sure they were ok. So he entered the alley and froze in his tracks.

His Felicity sat on the ground, very much alive, crying. "Felicity?" He asked with complete disbelief.

"Oliver!" She jumped up, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand and stood awkwardly, not sure if he really wanted to see her or hold her like he used to.

He made the choice for her, rushing forward and gathering her in his arms, crushing her against his chest. He buried his head against her neck and cried. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him impossibly closer to her and she cried just as hard as he was.

"I-I don't understand. How are you still alive? Felicity, you died in my arms five years ago." He asked when he had regained his control.

" I was the test for a new serum that is basically an injection of the Lazarus pit but with no blood lust or memory loss. Oliver, I've been looking for you for five years but I realized today when I saw you that you might have moved on or wouldn't want me anymore."

He straightened and looked down at her but never loosened his hold on her.

"Nothing in this world could ever make me not want you. And I never was able to move on from you. I've spent the last five years alone because nobody could ever hold a candle to you."

* * *

Felicity said nothing, just reached up and pressed her lips to his. Oliver kissed her for the first time in five years, pouring everything into that one kiss, and pushed her gently against the wall. He took her home and they spent most of the night reconnecting and they fell asleep curled around each other.


End file.
